Vegeta's Revenge
by Poet
Summary: Vegeta has been framed by an evil fusion and has to find a way to get revenge on Goku.. Please read and review! *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, slowly, Vegeta backed up.  
"Goku, don't.."  
Vegeta was is extreme pain. He had so little energy he could barely breathe.  
"Vegeta, you deserve this. You have done too much to these people. Now you will pay the   
price.."  
"No! No, Goku, do--"  
An energy blast ripped through Vegeta.   
  
Two weeks later, Vegeta was fully revived. The prior battle left Vegeta with burns on his  
chest, but he was in near-perfect condition. He was left a smoldering body after the   
energy blast. He was lucky to have even be found by one of the villagers.   
In truth, it was not Vegeta who destroyed the village of Sekah, it was an evil fusion  
from Gohan and Piccolo, Picolhan. Picolhan was not very bright though, he caused an  
explosion that killed himself, and Vegeta was trying to save the villagers. Normally,   
Vegeta wasn't the nicest person, but the villagers had always helped him, and he was just  
making a quick stop, and he saw Picolhan destroying the village. The explosion killed   
Piccolhan, and Vegeta was left there, only to feel Goku's wrath.  
Anyway, one of the surviving villagers had helped him. He was lucky to have lived, he was  
the holder of the Senzu beans. Senzu beans grew yearly on the Sekah farms.   
Vegeta walked out of the office.  
"Thank you," he said in a nasty tone. He was in a small hospital getting his burns taken  
care of.. but, he was doing this against his will, because the surviving villager, Xarth,   
had insisted.   
"I am afraid I must leave you, Vegeta. Here, I will give you a Senzu bean, lest you need   
it.."  
"Thanks. I'll use it for good will."  
Yeah, right, thought Vegeta. Vegeta never liked Xarth, but he did owe him a huge debt for  
helping him. Vegeta suddenly aimed his thoughts towards Goku.   
The idiot! How could he have suspected me of doing that to Sekah? He will pay!  
Vegeta took off for the ruins of Sekah. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was one thing Vegeta really wanted to do. First, he had to find a key item in the   
wreckage to prove that it was not him that destroyed the village. Then, with that, he   
would strike sorrow into Goku's heart.. and destroy him. That bit of sadness would leave  
Goku off gaurd. This was Vegeta's mission.. and he would accomplish it.  
  
Vegeta searched through all the various junk from the wreckage. He found one particular  
item at the wreckage...  
Piccolhan's scouter.   
It was a completely new model. It recorded times and dates of energy blasts made by the   
user, as well as video footage. It had identification, all sorts of features.   
"Rubbish.. a true Saiyan never needs all this crap."  
He flew off with the scouter placed over his eye. The visor was black, with blue numbers  
lighting up over his dark eyes.   
"Confounded scouter.."  
He wasn't used to it. He was regularly used to his old, low tech scouter, not this   
completely new one. It had all sorts of extra numbers. He easily could enter Goku's power  
level and track him.  
"So, the battle will soon begin, Goku." 


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta stared at Goku.  
"What do you want here, Vegeta? You aren't welcome in my house. Leave."  
"Goku, I would like you to know something."  
"And whats that?"  
"Goku, I didn't destroy the village, you idiot. You came in, and without thought attacked  
me."  
Goku was taken back.  
"What?"  
"Look at this. Look on the memory chip, sixty-two, R section."  
After five minutes, the footage ended.   
"Oh my.. I didn't know.. I swear, I--"  
"Goku, you idiot, you caused me great pain over nothing!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't--"  
An energy blast pummeled Goku to the ground.   
"Hah! Now you'll feel the exact same way I did!"   
Vegeta spat, and fired another small fire ball.  
"Goku, you get what you deserve! You die!"  
Suddenly, Vegeta heard a small scream. It was Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, and Bulma's friend.  
"What?!"  
"Vegeta, don't kill him! He didn't know! And your still alive, aren't you?"  
"You shut the hell up, woman! He almost did kill me!"  
"And its not that hard to decide who destroyed a village, someone who did it and left, or  
a hateful man who had the potential danger to destroy it and worse and was still there?"  
"Blast you! You have angered me enough!"  
Vegeta turned on Chi-Chi, but for a split second he stopped. He thought about Bulma, and  
how sad she would be, so turned back to Goku. He lifted his hands shakily.   
"Goku, after all these years, the time comes.."  
But his voice was shaky.  
"Grrr..."  
Vegeta growled, and began to charge, as Chi-Chi scrambled to get Vegeta to stop charging.  
He pushed her away and soon was fully charged.  
Goku let out a small groan.  
"Kakarot, goodbye..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta hesitated. He looked at Goku, then at Chi-Chi.   
"Damn you!"  
He flew off.   
But he swore to himself, someday he would destroy Kakarot.  
Someday. 


End file.
